Terry (Survive)
Terry is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Terry is the best friend of Michonne's boyfriend, Mike. He appears as a walker in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Terry's life before or as the outbreak began, except that Terry was the best friend of Michonne's boyfriend, Mike. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye " Terry is in the camp with the rest of the survivors. "Guts" Terry is in the camp and watches the fight between Ed and Jim, tries to intervene, but is pulled away by Amy. "Tell It to The Frogs" Terry and Mike are seen fighting walkers as the camp is overrun. "Safe And Save" In a flashback Michonne enters her departament to inform Mike and Terry about the virus taking over the world. "TS-19" Terry, like all of the survivors enjoy of the benefits of the CDC, and depart when it explodes. Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Terry and Andre are looking for Mike, when they come across Michonne, but still look for him. "Secrets" As Terry comes back to Michonne, she urges him to come back to search Mike. "Chupacabra" Terry finds Mike dead on a shack and then the reanimated Mike bites him. Later he is seen chained to Michonne, as a walker. "Confrontation" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Terry is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his arms and jaw removed. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Alice Warren in her laboratory. "This Sorrowful Life" After Michonne breaks off from the Rick's group, she sneaks into the Governor's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers a aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Terry's zombified head. Death Killed By: *Mike (Infected) Terry was not aware of Mike's death and reanimation, which led to him being turned by his former friend. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Terry has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters